Burning Crimson & Glacial White
by VanillaBean4
Summary: She's something that I can't obtain, she is my dream but I must face reality. Why do we seek each other, why can't we ever be together, why can't we ever be ourselves? If see seeks me again, only time's frozen grip on reality can tell if I fall again. (M for sexually stuff and a variety of other things) Modern Non-Incest ELSANNA (I do not own anything from Disney or its characters)
1. Prologue

I shift in the bed, feeling nothing surrounding my body, nothing blocking my movement. I realize that I'm naked as the day I was born and slowly pain and panic begin to bubble up into my stomach. _What did I do? Did I really make this mistake again? _But before I can further process my own misdoings I look forward and find that my sight is somewhat blocked by a head of hair. _Crimson?_

I calm myself and let myself drift into emptiness so that I could actually enjoy this moment of vulnerability, of mistake, of curiosity and I clutch her hair gently, enjoying its softness and holding a chuckle as to its resemblance to a lion's mane. At the same time, I realize that she is also surrounding and entrapping me in her physically and emotionally by me just lingering this long. However, I highly doubt that she will remember this, so I plan my escape and enjoy this forbidden company that I swore off of many years ago. I slowly get out of bed, fast enough and soft enough for her continue her sleep and quick scramble to find my clothes. All my clothes wear scattered on the floor which made my task easy, but there was just one problem.

_Fuck... how am I gonna get that down?_

Out of the frenzy of us trying to get rid of our clothes, a certain article of clothing got stuck on the fan and kept spinning. As much as I wanted to laugh at that, now wasn't the time. _Best day as any to go commando right? _I slip on my clothes and grab my bag as I head to the fire escape that had always stood true throughout the years. Well at least to its purpose, **escape**. I look back as I head through the window and am met with blank teal eyes, ones that don't understand, ones that are being to. I automatically freeze as if that would just make me disappear, but I know that could never happen, _not with her. _Before I take another step that would give me my so called freedom and distance, I see her mouth begin to move.

"Elsa?" she slowly whispers.

I don't let her get another word in, or give her time to process my being here and shoot a tiny explosion of snowflakes, masking my presence as I swiftly get out of the window and out of sight. I stay and listen to make sure that she doesn't follow and check one last time to make sure that she has gone back to sleep. I leave one thing for her before I leave, an eternal snowflake by the windowsill. Maybe she may notice, maybe she may crush it, maybe she may never realize however I leave it anyways. That is all the love that I can give her, this is all that she must know. Before more tears threaten me I run down the fire escape and trek through the snow, my heart still unclear.

_You know that you can't have her. All that you can do is remain as a dream, one that that can been seen and experienced but may never come true. The damage that I have done before is too great to repair and she doesn't need to be burdened. She is my happiness, she is my escape, she is my dreams but what I am left with is someone that is my sadness, someone that traps me, someone that is reality. _

_**Conceal**__ what has to be concealed_

_**Don't feel**__ what must not be felt _

_My mantra, my suffocation, my guidelines that have been imposed on me lest I want to end up dead. _

I finally snap out of it to realize where my feet are taking me and I understand where I must go. _I always understand_. I hail a taxi as I approach the roadside and climb inside.

"Where to Miss?" says the cab driver.

"Southern Isles Hotel"


	2. Fate's Sick Design

**A/N: So yeah this is my first fic have fun reviewing, anything helps really. Also to clarify, when you see italics, it's you-know-who (hint hint ****_Elsa_****) thoughts and bold is used to either really solidify something, bring relevance to a point, or to mean that there is a specific contrast of tone in those words in the dialogue. Enjoy :) **

* * *

_6 months ago _

"It's simple Elsa, go in, get out and then return. There is no need for me to remind you of the consequences, should you fail, **is there**?"

_This is not a call that I want to be having now. Not now. Never. But you know that's not possible._

"**Is. There?**"

"No there is not. I shall finish it momentarily and without fail..." she replies as calmly as she could

"Without fail, who?"

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it_

"Wi..without fail, D..d..daddy" She shivers and trembles to these words, the words that have forever tormented her, tortured her into submission. _Why? Where is your fight? Where are you? _

_"_Alright then. Get it done"

She hears nothing but the ending dial tone as she puts away her phone in her pocket and set out to complete her mission. However, she knows that she must wait before she sets out. _This always occurs as a result of talking to him, I need to get over this, finish my task, and return. There is no other meaning to my life other than this, other than to survive another only to suffer in this hell. _She succeeds to make a small flurry with a wave of her hand and slowly walks as the cold floods back through her veins. Mr. Weselton had found her, dying slowly on the streets, hypothermia no less, with parents dead and life forever shattered.

_How could I really hope that a man who looked like that could actually be kind. One of many mistake I guess..._

He took her in, clothed her and feed her but at what price? Didn't do as told, one slap, spoke when she shouldn't be heard, two. She could do nothing since her life held no purpose and as she got older it only got worse. From horse whips to whatever he could find, she never lacked in pain whether it be physically or mentally. She knew that it would get worse as she got older, seeing as she got trained to cater to certain **whims** as most would say. Thankfully he had never touched her, sadly with the only reason being that not being a virgin would decrease her worth. If anything matter more to Mr. Weselton, it was the flow of money. Currently, she was on the way to accept a package at a widespread drug deal, happening at 10 Montague Terrace, Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn.

_Get in, get out, that is all. Don't make any mistakes._

What she had on her was her was her pure white knucklehead knife and NAA Guardian SA Pistol (again in white). All of this of course was keep secret from Mr. Weselton since any sign up uprising would be dealt with death. These were a gift from Pabbie, a man she had met while growing up under Mr. Weselton's "care". He taught her may things from fighting and basic control over her curse, to education that could easily surpass that of a college student. When ever she could sneak off, that is where she would go. One day, he had given her these things, stained and protected in white. Both of them knew that she would not be able to escape however that did not make them useless. Like everything good in her life however, he was taken as well. **  
**

Blood splatter, a hole and the devil she only knew's men is all that she saw as she peaked through the small opening of his closet. Slowly dying, only his face is what she could stand to remember.

"Now that I'm finally here, what am I suppose to do?" She still had this bad habit of speaking out loud.

She had reached the locating and decided to find a safe place to wait for the deliverer but as she creep inside the window, what she found was not what she expected to see. A total of five people, two died, two approaching death's whisper and one... girl? Everything stopped as she stared and observed and figured out what had happened. The two that were died were both wearing police uniforms and resembled the girl. The others were most likely new recruits to the cartel, had been caught and fought back against the police. Thankfully, she could the package crushed underneath the policewoman's stomach. Getting it would not be a problem, however there was one that she needed to confront. A floor beneath her, as she could see from the windowsill that she was perched on, she could see the girl standing still in denial, in fear, in everything that her life was. She was beautiful, searing crimson hair sprawled against her back, along with freckles that could have been adorned her whole body. There is one thing that she caught that agitated her, which was the stain of red and tears that covered her hands and face. Slowly sounds came into picture as well, as she connected back to reality.

"...why di...d...you follow? N..not..hing.. can be worth... a de..a..th.. like this." The girl's voice broken as Elsa could think her soul was becoming.

Common sense also reminded her of something else, though. Since these were new people, who had obviously failed, there will be someone to check up on them. Then she would die, crimson stained red, the innocence and emptiness that she was projecting, wiped of the face of the Earth. Maybe she though she was normal, maybe she though she was everything she wished she could be, maybe be she though that she was hers, but as she jumped, she thought of nothing but protecting her.

As she touched the floor, the girl awoke and startled, stared at who she expected to be her death and not her savior.

_Well there goes my sanity, time to see if my life doesn't go with it as well_

"I'm ... sorry about what happened here, are... are you alright?" she said

"..." but the girl gave no reply

"You...you need to leave ok, please."

"...No."

"What do you mean, no?!" she tried not to sound startled but was failing horribly.

"Would you like to ask my dead parents why?"

"Are you ready to join them then since that is what is going to happen if you stay!"

"Might as well since I have nothing better to do with my life..."

_Why is it that she reminds me so much of myself? I know she's different, she has to be. With me, if you were to look into my eyes you would see nothing however when I look her, I can see something. There's something there that can save anyone, but why can't she save herself?_

"You...you?"

"Anna. It's Anna Dumont"

"Anna, you have to leave, really. You really need to leave. You can't stay, you can't..."

But before she could finish the sentence, the sound of a car pulling up echoed through the building. Anna dared not make a move, looking like she dead herself while adrenaline began to pump through Elsa's veins. Without waiting for another sound, she drove into a sprint and grabbed Anna and slung her across her shoulder, looking for a place for both of them to hide. Should Anna have been found, she would have been killed on the spot, and should Elsa have been, a fate worse than hell itself would have awaited her.

_Survive. All we need to do is survive. _

Finding a spot to hide behind furniture covered in cloth, she crushed Anna against her body and slipped between the crack. Once both were between the wall and the coach, she made sure to cover them with the cloth as well so that they would not be found. Once the adrenaline cooled down in her body, she was met with a pair of aquatic eyes. Both stared mystified at who they were there with, however both knew as well that fear was laced underneath. Anna pulled her down, melding there bodies together, lips close to her ear, parted. Each of them could feel each other, the feeling of heating passing between the two, their heart beat, their everything.

Slowly Elsa's guest whispered, "Why did you save me?"

Before the sound of two gun shots resonated throughout the room freezing everything, even Elsa. Both stayed still and dared not breathe since fear weighted out irresponsibility. They remained this way until useless chatter for new recruits left the room along with the sound of a car driving away. Again, after this, the person beneath her began to stir. What she didn't expect however is stain of tears that she had somehow missed and the renewal of them. Pain began coursing through her chest and slowly her heart broke and the pounding of fists attacked it.

_I always thought that was frozen and gone. __  
_

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! WHY! WHYYYY!" she had begun screaming.

All Elsa could do is hold her and take her wrath, her pain since this is something that everyone deserves but little few get. Pain and something else continued to grow as she watched this girl, lose everything and let everything go.

"Let it go, sweetheart. Let it go."

It was all that she could say to console her and reassure herself of who she was now. Sniffles began to replace tears, and fists changed into clutching, open hands.

"Who are you?" she softly whimpered

"Elsa"

"W..why did you save me"

"_Because you are the dream that I hope for but can never have_"

Before Anna could say another word, lips connected, gently, softly as Pabbie's last words echoed all around.


	3. Fight or Flight

Continuing on from 6 months earlier

** (SMUT WARNING) **

Hot breathe, entangled, burning were all the things that she could feel as she kissed this girl. Frozen heart melted, this was the only time that she had left herself open for vulnerability, and was most likely going to be the only time ever in a long time to come. However, despite all of these feelings, she realized the mistake that she made. _I'm kissing her. Kissing HER! Against her will, in the room where her parents are dead. What type of twisted fuck am I? _She immediately stop kissing her and looked at her to see the damage that she caused, but instead what she found was a look of happiness, not a look of murder, a look of curiosity, and not a look of disgust. Her mouth opened.

"Name... name repeat it again" Anna said

"Elsa. My name is Elsa" she said still short out of breath

"El-sah?, Elsa." correcting the way she was pronouncing the girl's name. _How does she do that? Add so much important to a name like mine._

"Yes, that's my name. However I want to apologize for what I did. I...I d-dont know what came over me. I must be really fucking twisted to do that, I'm really sorry and if you want to kill me for it I wouldn't mind either" She says.

_Well, it's not like I mind, either which way she reacts, the outcome will be positive for me. Death, is said to be the center of peace for the human soul and to die at the hand of a girl this beautiful, I would gladly end my suffering that way._

"No, I didn't mind, i-i-it helped me in a way. Even though my parents died at the heart those idiotic bastards, I know that they are happy since they were together and not alone. I'm alone, I'm alone and.. and the fact that you did that reminded me that I should live for them instead and that I won't be alone for long, right? Right. I was planning on slitting my throat as soon as you turned your head... but plans change right?"

"Plans change..." was all that she could say as she remembered all the plans that changed in her life

_Running away with Pabbie, that plan changed. _

_Getting a good foster-father, that plan changed._

___Living, that plan changed._

_Dying, that plan changed._

_Having and loving my parents forever, that plan changed as well_

"So what are we going to do now?" Anna asked

"Well this may sound presumptuous of me however, before reality sinks back in, before hell's fire returns again, can I enjoy your warmth?" She was sure that this was the only sentence that she could say straight before anxiety kicked back and crawled into her skin.

"I... its..." All Anna could do was stare as she tried to finish her answer. "Yes, please come here"

Elsa was pretty sure that she was about to cry, but rather than wallow in self-pity, she enjoyed the comfort and liberty that she was given for the first time in her life. The only thing that she could do while she still processed and explored, was hug Anna. She let her warm her heart, melt her guard and learn company.

_She smells so nice. I can't believe that she is letting me do this. Me, a freak, a useless existence, to her._

"Elsa...thank you so much, thank you...thank you, you saved me..." she whispers

Suddenly her head cocks to the side as she finally realises something that she forgot to ask.

"Wait...how do I know that you aren't a crazy ax murderer chick and this isn't your lair or something?"

All she could do is stare as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Really?" she said before she started to convulse in giggles. "After all of this, ax murderer?"

"What! It's a valid point, right? Like you could be this chick that gets off on this sort of thing or you could have killed everyone or maybe this is like SAW or something and they didn't survive the trap or something or... or...or..."

But before Anna could finish her point (well she was rambling) Elsa closed her mouth with a deep kiss. Anna could feel the chill down her spine, the moist yet cold tongue that was exploring her mouth, teasing and partially making her orgasm. She could barely breathe, she was so intoxicated. However, before she could fight against it, Elsa rose her head away from her.

_God, that pout is so cute._ "Well two things, one, your rambling is gor...g...geous and second, why save you if I'm so evil? Wait, you know what, is it ok if you answer that question later?"

"Um sure, why?" Anna replied.

Blushed covered Elsa's freckle dusted cheeks as she gave a reply.

"I-I-I i-if it's alright w-w-with you I'd like to continue...what we were doing before"

It seems that Anna couldn't escape the red today, as her face as well, turned the color of her hair. She couldn't even give a straight answer, all she could do was nod.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

Elsa leaned back down to Anna, melding her body into her. Again, she was latched on to her lips, tugging, feeling, enjoying the light pink lips that this girl had. Shivers past even though she could never get cold and she could feel something in her stomach that she never felt before. Anna joined her as well as her tongue reached every single corner of her mouth, until she reached a spot that literally shocked her. Her arms clung to her as she become hyperactive of everything. _Her breasts are so soft_. They kept going after each other, nibbling and caressing any piece of the mouth that they had access to, but soon enough the feeling dulled out and they both wanted to feel more.

"A-a-a-a-anna ca-n-n I?" She said and again all that Anna could do was nodded furiously as both of their eyes became clouded.

She wasted no time to feel up her shirt, caressing her sides and reaching for those breasts that had preciously been pressing against hers. Quickly her arm went under the bra and held her chest. She felt so hungry, so starved for this girl that she dove her head as well. Kissing up her abdomen, thin and sculpted, she found her target. Her nipples were perfect, taut and such a nice shade of pink she couldn't even think of a name. However, when comparing taste to sight in this matter, taste always wins. She put her mouth around one and she swore she could taste caramel as she began to suck. Anna arched against her, feeling her nibbling and eating her breasts, wishing that her head could be somewhere else. Elsa rolled her nipple in her mouth, over and over and over, never getting enough of that taste and realised that she neglected the other. _If only I had two mouths...sigh, we can always make do._ She quickly used her free hand to pinch and tug at the other. Anna couldn't take it, she teased and teased but by damn why couldn't she continue. She was making her tremble so much she swore that she would cum now. She wanted her eyes looked at her, her tongue eating her, her hand pleasing her. She almost fell off the edge before she realised what she had to say to get what she wanted.

"E-elsa continue, fuck..., continue please..." She moaned

"What do you want me to do, Anna?" She replied._ A little teasing won't hurt right?_

"FUCK ELSA, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME NOW!" Her voice was practically getting hoarse from how much she wanted her.

"OK, Anna, what do want me to do?" She smirked. _I must really be horrible -^-_

"..." She mumbled

She couldn't say it, she wouldn't but with one sharp bite, stubbornness became a foreign concept.

"God damn you! I want you to eat me _ahhhh _and-and _shit _make me cum Elsa, _Elsa _please!" _  
_

_Fuck, she actually said it. I want to hear her scream my name, I want to taste her, I WANT HER._

"OK Anna, I got it." She moved her head and gave her a look that made her freeze. She couldn't wait.

Elsa dragged her tongue down her stomach, tasting more caramel. _Must be lotion, has to be. _Anna couldn't help twitching as she sucked and bite her stomach leaving tiny marks. Quickly, Elsa dragged her pants and underwear to her knees. All she could do was stare, waiting for her. Anna gave one last nod and that was it. Moving her underwear to the side, she dragged her tongue up her clit, tasting everything and anything she could. Anna almost came, _almost _but Elsa would not let her. Using her palm, she kept pressing there and then put her tongue as far as she could. That was it for Anna, her tongue was so cold and when she went in her, she finally jumped off.

"ELS-A-A-Aa, fuck! _Ahhhgnn_" She was practically screaming.

Elsa was still intoxicated with her and didn't stop. She could feel herself tighten up as Anna screamed her name into the air. _It tastes so damn good! _Even after Anna came down from her first high, Elsa never stopped tasting and drinking everything that she could.

"ELSA, GOD _Nghhhh _P-pl- _ahhhhnnn _Please... _haaaa _stop..." Anna tried to say as Elsa never stopped attacking her.

Eventually everything started to fade for Anna until she passed out from ecstasy. As soon as Elsa realised how frenzied she had become, she lifted her head, realizing that Anna could no longer respond. However, rather than the juices that covered her whole face, rather than her own orgasm that she had without even being touched, what really made her heart jump out of her chest was the smile that the crimson haired beauty had as her eyes were closed.

_I don't want to leave, she has made me so happy._

_But you know that if you involve her into your life, she won't survive..._

_But I..._

_No, leave her as soon as she wakes up and you make sure that she is secure and taken care of._

_I..._

_You know what you want, but you also know it's something that you can never have. _

_Conceal this feeling that you have and never let her or anyone know. _

_Protect her but never get attached because you know that the world will crumble for her and for you if you do._

_ Never open that door since your love is anything but._

_ Freeze over and let you heart become glacial white._

_This issue is what I know and I can never fight._

* * *

**A/N: Soooo last few sentences are Elsa's thoughts. A little all over the place in feelings cuz' I wanted to capture an argument between her logic and feelings. Also, next chap. will most likely be in Anna's perspective or what Elsa is going to do **

Elsa: So this pretty much as a sex scene.

VanillaB4: Pretty much...

Anna: ...

VanillaB4: At least we don't have objections

Elsa: Heh. (Swipes face)

Anna: =_= ... goodbye


End file.
